Right By Your Side
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Two small snap shots of Chase being a good boyfriend.


Forgive and Forget

Riley almost turned back when he heard the clucking but instead he looked to Chase when he felt his boyfriend's distinctive gaze on him, the Kiwi gesturing him over with a flick of his head.

The blond sighed and made his way over, still hearing the bastards behind him.

"Who is that?" The Kiwi sounded decidedly pissed but it was mostly hidden under the pleasant tone and hints of concern for his boyfriend.

"Burt, my own personal high school tormentor, we we're in the same year and he made my life hell." Riley explained with a wide, saccharin sweet grin that made Chase shiver for all the wrong reasons as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the shorter teen with a sad smile.

"Ah, I see. The school jock who can't stand the fact his grades are being beaten by someone three years younger then him and his to watch a fifteen years old graduate all AP classes along side him. My bet, he was jealous CG. Because while he was great at sports he struggled every step of the way with academics while for you it's like breathing." The brunette explained and watched pleased as the gears ticked over in that pretty little genius brain before a real smile appeared on his lips.

Riley chuckled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Though you know I might join the marathon, I haven't had a chance before and it'd be a good way to test myself." The blond mused.

"No arguments here, so long as your doing it for the right reasons." There was teasing note there that made Riley narrow his eyes before he gave one quick last kiss and went back to work.

Nether of them noticed the look of contemplation on Heckyl's face and nether of them cared to notice the look of shock on Burt's.

Home Run Koda

Chase saw what was happening the moment the Baseball manager approached and clamped a hand over Riley's mouth.

"Koda will think about it." The Kiwi smiled and then dragged his boyfriend off before he got any ideas, the others looking at them bewildered but gathering everything up to leave.

"Chase what the hell was that?" He pushed the black ranger back against Tyler's truck.

"To stop you from dragging Koda into something he doesn't want to do because it's your dream." Chase explained.

"What!? That's what you think I was going to do!?"

"That's exactly what you were going to do. I know Baseball was your dream but you can't live through Koda, that's selfish and taking advantage of him." Chase was going to continue when two hands slammed into his chest making him thud back against the metal while Riley stormed off.

Chase spent the day feeling like something was both missing and squirming in his chest and it didn't go away even when all of them were together fighting Gameface.

No the pain in his chest didn't dissipate until he was laying on the couch in the Dinolair and suddenly found Riley on top of him, soft lips kissing just below his jaw.

"I'm sorry." The southerner mumbled. "You were right and I shouldn't have gotten pissed at you for that. Or shoved you like that." The apology was sincere and filled with shame.

Chase wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close, revealing in his presence again.

"It's okay, I could have been nicer about it."

Riley shook his head lightly.

"If you were I wouldn't have listened, I'm to stubborn." The blond sighed, snuggling in to him.

"Maybe." Chase chuckled. "You're defiantly driven, just like Shelby, and sometimes it gets the better of you." The black ranger gave a light shrug.

"Driven is stubborn." The southerner pointed out dryly before pulling himself up and pressing a sweet kiss against the Kiwi's lips. "And I'm glad I've got you to keep me in check Hotshot."

The brunette chuckled, letting his hands curl into dark blond strands, gently cupping the back of his boyfriends head.

"Any time CG, anytime." Before drawing him into a deep kiss.

That night they feel asleep snuggled up on the sofa in the lair and as Kendall walked past she paused, throwing a blanket over them and dimming the lights with a small smile.


End file.
